1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductors, and more particularly, to the structure of a storage box used to hold a batch of semiconductor wafers, whether fabricated or semi-fabricated, therein for storing or shipping the wafers.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional storage box for semiconductor wafers. As shown, the conventional wafer storage box includes three main parts: a covering member 10, a holding member 40, and a receptacle member 50. The receptacle member 50 is made from anti-static plastics and has a bottom and four upright sides without a top to define an empty interior that can be used to accommodate the holding member 40 therein. The holding member 40 is an integrally formed member including two oppositely arranged wall portions 42 linked by a beam portion 44 on the side, with each of the wall portions 42 being further formed with a row of parallel-spaced separators (each being a flat plate) 32 to define a plurality of parallel slots 22.
The covering member 10 has a top and four upright sides without a bottom to define an empty interior slightly larger in dimensions than the receptacle member 50 so that the four upright sides of the receptacle member 50 can be fitted snugly therein when the covering member 10 is used to cover the receptacle member 50. Further, the covering member 10 is provided with two rows of oppositely arranged and parallel-spaced clasping pieces 20, 30 on the inner face 12 of the top. Each neighboring pair of the clasping pieces 20, 30 define a slot therebetween to clasp one wafer (not shown) in position.
In use, the first step is to place the holding member 40 in the receptacle member 50. Then, each of the wafers is inserted into one of the slots 22 defined by the separators 32 on the wall portions 42 of the holding member 40. Finally, the covering member 10 is mounted on the receptacle member 50, with the clasping pieces 20, 30 on the inside of the covering member 10 securely clasping the wafers held in the holding member 40.
One drawback to the foregoing storage box structure, however, is that, in the case that any pair of the clasping pieces 20, 30 on the covering member 10 are not aligned precisely with the corresponding slots 22 on the holding member 40, the wafers held therein may be smashed to pieces when the technician is trying to mount the covering member 10 on the receptacle member 50.